


We'll Survive

by ObsidianLace



Series: Zombie AU no one asked for [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianLace/pseuds/ObsidianLace
Summary: Welcome to the alternate ending of What's necessary for survival?
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Series: Zombie AU no one asked for [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684126
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	We'll Survive

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this alt ending years and years ago but never got it published here. So I'm adding it to my original story as a series. Each one can stand alone.

Jaime pushed open the slightly rusty metal door leading to the roof and stepped outside. The weather had made a turn during the night; a cold front chasing the last warmth of fall away and leaving a crisp wind to ruffle his brown hair playfully. Taking a deep breath, the teen eyed the sky critically with a frown, but his expression cleared quickly when he was met with nothing but clear blue for as far as he could see around him. It was a perfect day if you didn't count the mass of zombies waiting three floors down. Jaime gazed carefully down at them from his perch on the roof of the Barnes and Noble bookstore he and the small rag tag group of survivors had holed up in and tried not to let the sight of them freak him out too much. Today was the day. They were getting out of here, he had to believe that.

As soon as Jaime made it back to the first floor, Sandy waved a hello at him with a smile. Jaime tried his best to give the short man a genuine smile back but he wasn't entirely sure it worked.

"Ah! Jaime, how does it look for today?" North asked as he noticed the teen walking across the book strewn floor. 

"It's clear. No sign of rain or anything. Cold front came through though," Jaime told the large man. 

"Excellent. Then we can pack rest of things and go, yes?" North looked around at his companions with a hopeful gleam in his eye. 

"We can leave?" a small voice piped up from on top of the dark green van parked in the middle of the floor. A blonde head poked into view and the girl's eyes shone with as much hope as North's. 

"Yeah, Soph, we should be able to make it out today if what you're brother says is right. Won't that be good?" Toothiana beamed at the little girl. She finished putting the rest of her supplies in the duffel bag at her feet and stood. 

"Are we gonna crash through the wall like Mr. Aster did?" Sophie asked with an excited little wiggle of her small frame. 

That made the little group laugh even as North explained that they would be taking a more controlled exit of the large store that had sheltered them for the past two weeks. Just as Toothiana was going to suggest they begin loading the van, she was cut off by the sound of shouting from above on the second floor.

"We can't take 'em, Pitch! You know we can't." 

"I'm not leaving him here, Aster." 

"Oh come on, mate!" 

"I said no." 

The group could hear Aster's disgusted scoff all the way across the expanse of the store. It was quickly followed by the man himself vaulting over the railing to land on the first floor with a thud. 

"North, see if you can talk some sense inta 'em, yeah? He's gonna get us all killed if he...." 

"Yes, yes," North started, lifting his hands up in a placating gesture to try and calm the irate Australian down. 

"I see what I can do, yes? You all start loading van. I be back." 

North closed the hood of the van and walked over to the broken escalator, leaving the others to listen to the grumbling Aster. As he climbed up, he could hear the soft sounds of talking. The large Russian paused just outside the bookcase barrier that made up Pitch's space and took a steadying breath before pushing aside the gray blanket turned door and stepping inside. Pitch's back was turned to him, hiding the young man he was speaking to. 

"Pitch?" 

The man's back stiffened and he shifted just enough for North to see Jack's limp form laying on a thin padding of blankets. 

"We must go," he told Pitch softly. "There is no food left. No supplies. The children are hungry, Pitch. We all are." He waited for Pitch to say something but the only response he got silence. "Please. I know is hard but..." 

"Hard?" Pitch snarled. Pitch stood and turned to face North in one fluid motion with an expression that shifted between rage and grief. "You have no idea," he spat. "No idea...." Pitch's face spasmed and he had to shut his eyes before he could continue. "I will not leave him behind." 

"How long has he been out this time? Two? Three days? Even then only woke for few minutes? Not enough to know if bite has…We cannot carry him everywhere, Pitch! We cannot wait for him to wake." North pleaded. 

"It's my fault!" Pitch screamed at him. His normally smooth, cultured voice cracking with long built up stress and grief. "If I'd just fixed the door. It wouldn't have stuck and locked him in there. If I'd just fixed the fucking door! Those monsters wouldn't have....he...he could have out run them. He's so fast, North. If that door had open, there's no way those fucking beasts would have caught him and...." He glanced behind him helplessly, golden eyes flickering to the nasty bite on the young man’s arm, his shoulders dropping along with his sudden rage. "It's my fault," he whispered, still gazing helplessly at Jack's still form. 

North's heart hurt for Pitch, however, it didn't change the fact that if they didn't move and move now, they'd all end up in worse shape than the poor young man currently comatose before them. 

"Please, Pitch," North pleaded again. "I am sorry. Look at him. He is bitten. That we do not know what he will be when or if he wakes is problem. There is no time. We must go and we cannot drag him with us. I-I am sorry, Pitch. Take him and we are too slow." He walked closer slowly until he could place a large hand on Pitch's bent shoulder. He could feel minute trembles under his palm and it made him soften his voice even further. 

"Go down to the van. Let me do this thing." He gave the shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I make it quick, Pitch. Please?" It seemed that Pitch stopped breathing as they both looked at Jack. 

"No." 

"Pitch..." North sighed desperately. 

"Please? Just, give me a moment. I can get him to wake up so we know he is still himself. I know I can. Please, Nick, just one more try?," Pitch practically begged, never looking away from Jack's pale face. 

North closed his eyes in pain. "Ok. But, my friend, we do not have much time." North took his hand away, turned and went to stand by the entrance to Pitch's curtained off space. 

Pitch knelt down and sat back on his haunches. He gathered himself and took one of Jack's cool hands in his. 

"Jack," he murmured. "I need to you wake up now. Come on, baby. We have to go." Pitch paused and searched in desperation for any sign that his pleas were getting through. When none came, he continued in a firmer, but no less stricken tone. "Wake up, Jackson. We have to go. I can't leave you here so I need you to get up." 

Again he paused and again saw no response. But then again, he'd been trying to rouse him for days with no luck. Reading him books from the shelves around him. Trying to force water down his throat. Talking to him while he took care of his basic needs. None of it roused more than a slight twitch from Jack. Sighing, Pitch laid a hand on the side of Jack's bruised cheek. 

"My heart, my light, please stay with me tonight," he said softly. The trite little rhyme he'd made up long ago had never failed to make Jack snort out a laugh and look at him with those bright, blue eyes of his. 

Pitch traced a thumb down Jack's nose and let out a startled gasp when Jack turned his face into the heat of Pitch's hand. "Jack?" he breathed out. Barely daring to hope at this point. The young man's lips parted as his breathing suddenly deepened and sped up. Pitch stroked Jack's face in growing excitement and called his name again. "Come on, Jack. That's it. Wake up. I need you to open your eyes for me." 

North felt his eyes widen and he straightened from the dejected slump he'd fallen into. He wanted to go closer but didn't. He didn't want to disturb Pitch and take his attention away from Jack. Pitch was so focused on Jack's face, that he didn't notice Jack's fingers twitching. 

Pitch was now stretched and hovering over the young man, touching his face and staring at his closed eyes as if his will alone would be able to make them open. 

"Jack!" Pitch finally called out loudly making North jump a little, startled by the fierceness in his voice. "Open your eyes, Jack." He nearly sobbed in relief when blue eyes snapped open and gazed up; blurrily trying to focus on anything they could. Shaky breaths left Pitch as he both cried and smiled in relief at seeing the beloved blue he'd missed so much. 

"What tha bloody hell is takin' so long? We gotta move. Now." Aster voice jolted through the atmosphere like a gunshot. The tall man nearly tore the blanket as he jerked it aside to step in beside North. 

"S' loud." The small, breathy voice snapped everyone's attention from the intruding Aster and back to the young man on the floor. 

To everyone's surprise, Jack lifted a long, slim arm slowly up so he could place a hand over the one on his face. Pitch grinned harder at the gesture and simply stroked his thumb down Jack's nose again. This time the sensation made the young man scrunch his nose up. 

"Pitch. It worked. You did it!" North exclaimed happily. He pushed past a very confused Aster and strode over to kneel next to Pitch and Jack. 

Pitch didn't look up. He kept his eyes on Jack as he watched Jack slowly beginning to process the area around him. Finally Jack's focus settled on him and memories started to filter through his consciousness. Pitch's expression grew worried as Jack's breathing became harsh and he began to struggle to push himself up on his elbows. 

"Jack. Jack! It's ok. You're ok. We're safe," Pitch told him quickly. He took hold of the young man's thin shoulders and helped him to sit up enough to lean against his chest. 

"Not for long we aint," Aster butted in. "Gotta mob o' mongrals sniffin' 'round the entrance. Rapt as I am to see that bloke woke an’ not tryin’ to take a bite outta us, he's 'bout as useless as an ashtray on a motorbike righ' now." 

That earned him a dirty look from both North and Pitch. 

"Oi! I said I’z glad to see tha' 'lil mate woke but I'm not plannin' on kickin' tha bucket today." With that, Aster quickly ducked out and made his way back downstairs to the others. 

"Pitch?" Jack voice was scratchy from disuse and weak but it was heaven to Pitch's ears. 

Pitch looked down at him and was overcome again when he saw the clear focus in Jack's eyes. He was here. In the present. No longer half conscious and in a fitful state. 

"I'm hungry." Both of the other men laughed in relief at that and Pitch buried his face against Jack's neck. 

"Unfortunately, we're out of food right now," Pitch told him. 

"Yes, we have to go and find more," North added as he smiled at Jack. Jack furrowed his brow in confusion. 

"Wha..where...where are we? How long..." Pitch stopped him with a gentle kiss and North glanced away in slight embarrassment. 

"Questions later. Right now, I need you to stand up. We must leave before those things find a way inside here." 

Still confused, Jack nodded and lifted his arms around Pitch's neck. North helped Pitch shift around so that he could stand while supporting Jack's slight, but nearly dead weight. Once they got Jack's legs under him and he gave Pitch a nod of ok, they slowly allowed him to try and stand on his own. Jack's eyes never left Pitch's. 

"Good, Jack. Very good," North said encouragingly. 

The corner of Jack's mouth quirked in a smile just before his legs gave out underneath him. He gasped in surprise and pain as Pitch's arms tightened around his middle, aggravating the wounds on his back and side. 

"Ow." Jack breathed through the shooting pain; leaning his forehead on Pitch's chest to help steady himself. 

It took them a few tries but Jack finally got to the point where not only could he stand on his own but he was able to take a few, shuffling steps with minimal assistance. He was exhausted, sweaty and more than ready to let Pitch sweep him into his arms when Toothiana ran in and declared that everything was ready and they really, really needed to leave right now. Pitch looked at North. 

"It's both of us, or neither." North pursed his lips and took in the determined light in both Jack and Pitch's eyes. 

"Well then, what we waiting for? Come, let's get going."


End file.
